


r/WritingPrompts: Home Invasion

by AsterRoc



Series: r/WritingPrompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Home Invasion, Minor Character Death, action movie violence, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: [WP] An amendment was made to the Constitution. Citizens can now only use firearms and weapons that were around in the revolutionary war. A group of criminals with modern weapons breaks into your house, hoping for an easy score. Little did they know you were prepared for this moment.





	r/WritingPrompts: Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [a prompt on Reddit/WritingPrompts](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/a04cye/wp_an_amendment_was_made_to_the_constitution/).

I can hear the thieves walking around the first floor of my apartment. I belly crawl along the landing and up to the railing and peek downstairs. They’re dressed in classic hoodies with black ski masks, carrying assault rifles they must have picked up on the Canadian black market. I breathe quietly and wait until all three are facing the other way, then quickly point my ray gun at each in turn, vaporizing them.

When I’m brought before the judge, she asks me, “Dr. Melissa Yang, you have been an upstanding citizen and research faculty in the Practical Temporal Displacement department at the University of New Washington. Do you have anything to say in your defense for using these anachronistic weapons in violation of the 45th Amendment to the US Constitution?”

My reply: “It didn’t specify which revolutionary war.”


End file.
